1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a biodegradable sandwich panel which is based on starch foam and a process for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Composite materials or composite panels, as the case may be, which have a core coated with polyurethane foam or polystyrene foam are known. The disposal of such plastics is difficult since they virtually do not rot and can only be recycled after sorting.
DE-A-42 28 779 discloses a laminated composite material the layers of which consist of hardened starch foam and an additional layer material. The process for preparing the starch foam and the laminated composite material is a multi-step process. Moreover, the starch foam has to be cured in order to effect the bonding to the additional layer material. WO 92/16584 relates to a biodegradable polymer compound on the basis of destructurized starch with synthetic additives for the preparation of molded articles by means of common process techniques.
It is an object of the invention to provide a biodegradable sandwich panel characterized by multiple applications and a simple and cost-efficient preparation process.